We're Just Friends
by x0xTarax0x
Summary: Bella and Edward had been best friends forever, but what will happen when there true feelings will come out on Bella's 16th birthday? Bigger Summary inside! R
1. Summary!

Summary!

**Authors note…**

**Okay guys, I'm writing the first chapter right now so it will be up this weekend!(:**

Bella's been living in Forks since she was little with Charlie, her dad. Emmett, her big brother has always been her best friend, until Edward and Alice move in during Bella's 8th grade school year. They instantly become best friends but what will happen on Bella's 16th birthday and there true feelings come out?

**Preview for the first chapter…**

_Bella's Point of View…Age 13._

It took me only a minute to figure out where to go.

The oak tree.

The oak tree was a 3 minute walk away from my house but, if I ran I could be there in 2.

So that's what I did.

I ran.

I ran away from what I feared most.

I ran to the one person who could change my life forever.


	2. Chapter one!

Chapter One

**Authors note…**

**I want to thank A is for Angel, for being to only one to review my story! :p**

**Here's the first chapter. The way I planned this story made me realize that the way Bella and Edward met would be important so I hope you like it and remember to review!**

_Bella's Point of View…Age 13._

"Bells?" My older brother Emmett called out to me from outside my bedroom door.

"Yeah, Em?" I replied as I tied the shoe laces that belonged to my gray converse low tops that Emmett and Charlie got me last week.

"Happy 13th Birthday!" He shouted as he opened my bedroom door and before I knew it I was being squished in one of Emmett's famous bear hugs.

"Cant. Breathe. Em." I choked out even though I knew it was useless and that he wouldn't put me down. As soon as I said it I felt his arms tighten around me making it impossible to break free.

It was about a minute later when Emmett lowered me down to the ground. Right as he did I looked up to see my favorite one of Emmett's goofy faces on his face.

"You know what, shrimp?" He paused and I grimaced. I hated it when he used the nickname he had come up with 6 years ago at Charlie's Christmas party. I ate a whole platter of shrimp that night. "You need to find friends you own age, because if you don't what are you going to do when I leave for college in 2 years."

"It's three years, Em." I informed him knowing that there were exactly 3 years, 1 month, a week and a day till my big brother and best friend left me and moved on to more important things.

"Bella you are missing the point." He said with a sigh which was followed by an eye roll. "Bella you need to make friends with some of the other 8th grade girls or boys I guess. I can't stay with you forever Bella."

I couldn't speak at all. All I could do was stare straight ahead not quite understanding the meaning of his words. Was he trying to tell me that he didn't want to be my best friend anymore?

"Bella," Emmett sighed, trying to give himself time to pick out the right words to say. "I love you so much, Bella. You're the best little sister I could ever ask for but, I need to hang out with guys my age, I'm in high school now, Bella. I need to make time for my friends. I'm not going to be able to always do stuff with you."

"No!" I screamed as I ran out of my bed room door. I paused for a moment unsure of where I should go.

It took me only a minute to figure out where to go.

The oak tree.

The oak tree was a 3 minute walk away from my house but, if I ran I could be there in 2.

So that's what I did.

I ran.

I ran away from what I feared most.

I ran to the one person who could change my life forever.

As I ran the tears streamed down my cheeks, and I tried to stop them but I knew there was no way I could control them.

I knew that I was being selfish and that I was holding Emmett back from being with his friends and the people his age. The one thing I knew was that even if I decided to make friends my own age, he would always be my best friend.

Even though the tree was blurry I could still make it out. Seeing it there just made me want to run faster, so I could get there.

As I got closer I realized someone was sitting at the bottom of the tree.

When I wiped the tears out of my eye I saw that the person was looking right at me.

I looked at him and all I could see was the bright green color of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I reached the tree and sat down right next to him feeling comfortable around him even though I had no idea who he was.

I nodded know that if I spoke again the tears might start.

"I'm Edward," He told me turning his head right to look at me and I instantly look at the ground.

"Bella." I said simply. Even though I had been crying earlier, I put a smile on my face.

When I looked up at him I saw that he was smiling right back.

**Authors note…**

**PLEASE REVIEW; I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE, IF I CAN GET SOME REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS!**

**THANKS,**

**TARA(:**


	3. Chapter two!

Chapter Two

**Authors note…**

**AAROX, ONE OF MY BESTEST FRIENDS, I LOVEEEE YOU ADRIENNE, AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING ALL OF MY STORIES! LOL, I DONT THINK I WOULD BE ABLE TO DO THIS WITHOUT YOU, WELL I COULD, BUT IT WOULD BE HARDER! (:**

**A IS FOR ANGEL, THANKS SO MUCH! YOU HAVE READ LIKE ALL MY STORIES, AND YOU ARE SOO AMAZING!**

**YOUT TASTE HORRIBLE, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE ALL OF THEM!**

**THANKS TO BARBIE.13, MIRANDAJO, AND EMERALD GREEN, FOR REVIEWING TOO!**

**OKAY SO GUYS HERE IS THE DEAL… ADRIENNE (AAROX) IS MAD B/C I HAVNT FINISHED ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES, SO I PLAN ON FINISHING THEM I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT ORDER IM GOING TO SO IM GOING TO PUT A POLL UP ON WHICH STORY I SHOULD FINISH FIRST, AFTER THIS ONE THAT IS. **

**SO LOOK AT THE POLL! (:**

_Bella's Point of View…Age 13._

"What is your favorite color?" Edward asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. We were still both sitting on the ground right under the tree.

"Pink," I said to him not even thinking about it for a second. "You?" I asked back. I kept telling myself I just asked back because I wanted to be polite, but I knew it was because I wanted to learn as much about him as possible.

"Green," He said simply.

"Why green?" I asked try to not make myself sound like I was so eager to know.

"Because, I have green eyes." He answered once again.

"So, you only like the color green because it's the color of your eyes?" I questioned.

"No, that's not only why." He told me.

"Then why?" I whispered to myself and before I knew it he answered. Then I realized that I said it out loud.

"Because, I think that it is the best color, ever!" He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

We talked like that for a few minutes getting to know each other, neither mentioning our families.

"So, Bella, why did you come to this tree?"

"This is my mom's tree," I told him hoping that he would ask more about because for some reason I wanted him to get to know me.

"Your mom's tree?" he questioned.

"My mom got hit by a drunk driver 5 years ago. Once the ambulance got there she was already dead because she got hit head on. "

"Oh, I'm sorry."He said this and I didn't really understand what he was saying, I was too busy looking at his emerald eyes.

"It's okay," I said as I looked up and smiled. "My brother, Emmett and I wanted a way to remember her so we planted this tree."

"That's so cool." He told me as he still kept his eyes on me.

"Yeah," I started. "We come here all the time, but I haven't been here without him before, this is the first time."

"Why isn't he with you?" He asked politely, not trying to pry it out of me.

"We got in a huge fight. He's my best friends, Edward and he told me I needed to find friends my own age, and I got mad. He's going to hate me now." I told him sadness filling my voice.

"He won't hate you, Bella."

"How do you know that," I asked completely confused by his words.

"Because you did what he said and got a new best friend." He told me with a smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back. Once he said that was when I first realized how much my life had changed completely.

**Authors note…**

**PLEASE REVIEW; I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE, IF I CAN GET SOME REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW(:**

**THANKS,**

**TARA(:**


	4. AN

Hey Guys!!

Okay, so as you all know i had a poll up on which story to finish first, and 52 percent voted for The New Bella. *'m sorry for those of you who didnt vote for it but i will be changing the poll, to which one to finish after this, so vote for the one you want. So, I will be starting to write that agian. The thing is i have no ideas. If any of you have some please share, and thank you guys for waiting paciently for me to start writing agian.

Love always, Tara(:


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, okay i rewrote the new bella, so checkkk it outt(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys sorry that this isn't an update..._**

**_but i just wanted to tell you all that i have a website now! Yay!_**

**_Okay im so excited, but i put the link up on mypage, so check it outtt!!!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Taraaaaaa!_**


	7. AAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Alrightt Guyyysss.

I've been having a few problems with this account so i have created a new one, but i have only put one story up so far.

Checkk it outttt, the name is XXTARAXX.

anddddd try to review the storiessss. i'd be very much thankful.

333taraaaaaaaa


End file.
